


Somehow, someday, somewhere [Vanderwood, Mystic Messenger]

by Ningyolita



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyolita/pseuds/Ningyolita
Summary: Una promesa garabateada sin apenas pensar, así eran esas tres palabras sobre el papel: De alguna manera, algún día, en algún lugar.Un "juntos" implícito.Sin un plan, ni una fecha y tampoco un mapa, sólo esperanza.Vanderwood es un personaje que pertenece a Mystic Messenger, un juego de Cheritz.





	1. I. Ella

Desde que me asignaron mi nueva misión tenía claro que aquello era un absurdo: “Sólo tendrás que chatear con chicos guapos mientras nosotros registramos las conversaciones e intentamos localizar al agente que forma parte de la organización, posiblemente él nos llevará hasta Mint Eye.”

Es bastante triste que a estas alturas tenga que sentirme menospreciada en el cuerpo siendo una agente más que sobresaliente.

Aunque tengo que decir que ese no era el plan en un primer momento.

Pero claro, cometes un error y ya te cuelgan el Sambenito, como quien dice.

Si creen que voy a estarme quieta están irrevocablemente equivocados.

En fin, el nombre clave del trabajo era “Wonderland” atendiendo, por supuesto, a la novela de Lewis Carrol, y, cómo no, a mí me tocaba jugar el papel de “Alice”.

Absurdo.

No sé quién se dedica a ingeniar este tipo de denominaciones pero… En mi caso, mi objetivo era (y es) averiguar la localización del llamado “País de las maravillas” también conocido como la sede de la secta Mint Eye y la identidad de la“Reina Roja”, su líder. En lugar de eso he terminado en una organización de fantasía repleta de hombres atractivos y de éxito, la R.F.A., donde debo mantener una estúpida fachada y recopilar toda la información que pueda. Cualquier tontería es bienvenida, así como imágenes del actorzuelo ese de poca monta (esta es una petición posterior de algunas de mis compañeras). En resumidas cuentas, tengo que darles bola para que no sospechen y sigan largando a la par que organizo una fiesta.

Pero yo soy una mujer de acción.

Por eso jugar el papel de damisela en apuros nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

Sobre todo cuando recibí ese primer mensaje en mi teléfono, antes de que todo saliera mal.

“¿Puedes ver esto?”

Sí, tío, lo esto viendo, y posiblemente mi siguiente paso sea llamar a la policía.

¡Oh! Pero si yo soy policía.

Que está en una misión.

\- Contesta, todo apunta a que es él.

Mi equipo de apoyo.

Ellos también tenían acceso a mi teléfono y podían ver los mensajes de la aplicación.

“Seguro que estas un poco sorprendida. No todos los días recibes un mensaje como este por parte de un desconocido.”

. . .

“¡Yo mismo estoy un poco sorprendido, no te creas! He encontrado un teléfono en la estación pero todo lo que tenía instalado era esta aplicación. Me encantaría poder devolvérselo a su dueño pero no veo ni los contactos ni mensajes anteriores… eres la primera persona que responde así que… ¿Podrías ayudarme?”

Pensamos que era el “Conejo Blanco”, el responsable de ponerse en contacto con los sujetos seleccionados, encandilarlos y hacer que le sigan a su madriguera hasta ese terrible País de las Maravillas que los mantiene cautivos.

Cuando me mandó la localización estaba exultante.

Bueno, yo y todos los que estaban leyendo aquello. Ocultos en una furgoneta a poca distancia del lugar.

Por no hablar del momento de introducir la clave de la puerta.

Lo habíamos conseguido, joder.

Pero al abrir la puerta sólo había un apartamento de lo más común.

La puerta se cerró tras de mí, y desde aquél momento no se ha vuelto a abrir.

Como decía, un error tonto y a está, degradada automáticamente a ser… ¿qué? Ni una espía, ni una informadora, nada… Una estúpida atrapada en una habitación, con un teléfono monitorizado a la que deciden mantener ocupada (yo más bien diría apartada) del campo de tiro por arriesgar la misión de tal manera.

Nadie me ha dicho que ha pasado con el resto de mi equipo. Y ellos tampoco han podido ponerse en contacto conmigo. La unidad de control de mi teléfono y comunicación ha sido ocupada por el que es mi superior y su séquito. Él recibe conversaciones, yo apenas recibo instrucciones.

Pero mi labor es muy importante, ¿vale? Obtengo mucha información.

Sí, sobre el estado de la piel de uno, los dramas escolares del otro y la (preciosa, todo hay que decirlo) gata del de más allá.

Aunque luego está él.

Yo lo llamo “Gato de Cheshire”.

(Al final toda esta tontería de los nombres en clave se acaba pegando).

Detrás de tantos chistes, bromas y desapariciones aleatorias se esconde algo más. Aparte de un supuesto hacker. Pero, en teoría, no ha detectado mi contacto con el cuerpo de policía. O eso dice.

Ese condenado minino se supone que ayuda a Alicia en el libro. A su manera.

Temo que en este caso sea lo mismo.

Aunque quizá no, quizá está esperando el momento más adecuado para desvelar mis secretos.

Por el momento aquí sigo, atrapada en un apartamento con el único propósito de mantenerme pegada a un teléfono.

Y sólo han pasado dos días.

Soy perfectamente consciente de que esto no va nada conmigo pero… necesito ayuda.


	2. II. Él

Empiezo a acostumbrarme a llegar a su apartamento y encontrarlo todo lleno de mierda. La ropa desordenada, latas del mejunje azucarado que suele beber… un asco.

Y ¿a quién le toca limpiarlo?

A mí, por supuesto.

Cuando acepté este puesto no pensaba que iba a centrarse en limpiar habitación tras habitación y estar pendiente de un niñato al que se le dan bien los ordenadores.

Echo de menos los viejos tiempos, la adrenalina, los posibles riesgos.

Aquí el único riesgo es el maldito perro robot que hizo la semana pasada, que, por cierto, me chamuscó el abrigo.

\- ¡Mary! ¿Ya te ha dado el garrotillo? Vamos, no eres tan mayor para andar quejándote de esa manera.

\- Vuelve al trabajo, agente 707. Y a ver si limpias un poco esto.

\- Pero vamos a ver ¿Cómo esperas que mantenga esto limpio si tengo que estar 24/7 trabajando en el ordenador?

\- Pues deja de comer esta basura.

Le tiro una bolsa de patatas a la cabeza, pero él sólo se ríe.

\- De algo tengo que sacar la energía.

Me acerco a la mesa en la que está sentado.

Lo cierto es que es bueno, ha conseguido bastante información para la agencia.

Claro que, a cambio, me toca a mí ejercer de canguro.

\- ¿Quién es ella?

En una de las pantallas puedo ver el registro de una cámara.

\- Ni que esto fuera un patio de vecinas, Vanderwood.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la R.F.A.?

\- Pues sí. Ante ti tienes a la nueva miembro de la asociación: la señorita Alice.

A lo lejos se oye una explosión. Ese maldito perro…

\- Antes de que preguntes, estoy monitorizando su actividad, parece que no soy el único que está pendiente de sus movimientos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Su teléfono está conectado a otra línea que pertenece a un equipo de inteligencia de la policía.

\- ¿Una espía?

\- Sí, pero no. Llegó a nosotros por casualidad.

\- ¿La has investigado?

\- Bueno… los caminos del Dios 707 son inescrutables pero nunca viene mal estar seguro. Está limpia, formaba parte de la policía pero parece que fue degradada. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

\- Elimínala y a trabajar.

\- Pero bueno, señora Vanderwood ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan brusco?

Busco en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y encuentro mi querido taser.

Lo acerco a su cuello por la espalda, sé que puede sentir las puntas de metal cuando lo oigo tragar saliva.

\- Vuelve al trabajo, y cuidado con lo que vas diciendo por ahí. Maldito crío.

Cuando me alejo lo oigo reírse de nuevo.

En fin, voy a por la fregona.

Los días aquí suelen ser siempre iguales, aunque hace poco que lo noto más nervioso.

Evidentemente, yo no tengo acceso a la aplicación de la asociación, pero no estoy sordo, y cada dos por tres lo oigo hablar por teléfono sobre un hacker y la supuesta Alice.

Por su bien espero que no comprometa a la agencia. Por mucho que el ataque se dirija principalmente a la R.F.A. él forma parte de la misma, y puede ser un objetivo más a batir.

Lo que me faltaba. Además de niñera tener que salvarle el culo.

Oigo un grito en la otra habitación.

\- ¡707! Como sea otra vez el maldito perro os voy a echar a los dos de casa a la de ya.

Lo que me encuentro son todas las pantallas con un fondo negro sobre el que resaltan las palabras “Te voy a destruir”.

Mierda.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Son cosas de la R.F.A. Vanderwood, nada que te incumba.

\- Vas a poner en peligro nuestra posición, como rastreen nuestros dispositivos estamos jodidos.

\- Estamos cubiertos. La que me preocupa es ella.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Alice.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Este mensaje se ha mandado a su teléfono.

\- Como si fuera la primera vez que alguien se dedica a mandar tonterías para asustar a la gente ocultándose tras una pantalla.

\- No sólo es el mensaje. Ha activado un mecanismo de seguridad especial que se encuentra en el apartamento.

\- ¿En serio? Pero ?qué hay ahí adentro?

\- Información clasificada. La cosa es que el apartamento cuenta con una bomba y… digamos que la cuenta atrás ha empezado.

Nunca lo había visto tan serio. Incluso en sus incursiones más difíciles deja un hueco para el humor.

Claro que nunca habíamos contado con una vida en juego.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Tengo que ir.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Menos de 24 horas.

\- Iré yo.

Lo veo estremecerse en la silla.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Iré yo. Te recuerdo que tienes un trabajo que terminar. Además, no es seguro que vayas.

\- ¿Y qué pintas tú en todo esto, Vanderwood? La R.F.A. nunca te ha importado.

\- Hay una chica en peligro.

Necesito un poco de acción.

\- No es momento para jugar al caballero andante.

\- Tampoco para perder el tiempo discutiendo. Infórmame de la situación, la sacaré de allí y ya será responsabilidad tuya.

\- Bien. Voy a enviar la dirección del apartamento a tu teléfono, memorízala y bórrala a continuación, que no quede rastro. Mientras vas hasta allí cortaré la conexión de su teléfono con la policía, así podrás traerla hasta aquí.

\- ¿Por dónde entro?

\- Por la puerta no, seguro. El apartamento tiene un segundo sistema de seguridad informático, voy a hackear una de las ventanas, te daré instrucciones en cuanto llegues.

\- Bien, voy para allá.

\- Que el Dios 707 esté contigo.

No.

No me hacen falta bendiciones ni deseos de buena suerte. Con la sensación que me recorre es suficiente.

El sonido de un motor calentándose, el sentir un auricular en la oreja.

Un objetivo, por fin.


	3. III. Ella

Lo primero que oigo es un cristal rompiéndose. 

Parece que se han cansado de esperar y vienen a por mí.

Intento ponerme en contacto con mis compañeros, pero el teléfono parece no hacerme caso, no los localiza, no responden.

Genial.

Estás sola, nena, más vale plantar cara. 

Evidentemente, no llevo armas encima, así que tengo que improvisar. 

Veamos, la cocina queda fuera de mi alcance: estoy en el dormitorio y tendría que cruzar el salón (lugar donde creo que está teniendo lugar el allanamiento) para hacerme con un cuchillo. En la habitación donde me encuentro hay una magnífica lámpara, parece sólida, de las buenas, de las antiguas. 

Prácticamente arranco el enchufe de la pared y abro de golpe la puerta.

Los mejores ataques son los que pillan a nuestro agresor desprevenido, es algo que siempre ponen de relieve en los entrenamientos del cuerpo. 

¿Quién pensaría que una mujer sola, que únicamente se dedica a organizar una especie de fiesta benéfica tendría este tipo de entrenamiento? 

Te vas a cagar, amigo. 

No grito, sólo corro a la caza del agresor. 

Hay un hombre en el salón vestido de morado, pelo castaño y largo. 

Tiene que ser él. 

Está de espaldas a mí.

Perfecto. 

Es consciente de mis pisadas, finta a un lado evitando el primer golpe.

Intento derribarlo con una patada, pero, de nuevo, me esquiva. 

\- ¡Estate quieta, mujer!

\- ¡Y una mierda!

\- ¡Vengo en son de paz!

No soy tan tonta como para creerme eso. 

No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero de repente ya no tengo mi arma.

Bueno, si quieres puños, tendrás puños. 

Le doy un derechazo en la cara.

Retrocede a la paz que un chorrito de sangre le sale de la nariz. 

Pero apenas me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando siento un calambre en el vientre.

El muy tramposo tiene un táser.

\- Que conste que esto te lo has buscado tú solita. 

\- Rompes un cristal, entras en mi casa, y me atacas. Por supuesto, me lo he buscado yo solita. 

\- Te he dicho que venía en son de paz ¿Estás bien? 

\- Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de que te hayan dado una descarga ¿Sabes que la posesión de un táser es ilegal? Otro delito que añadir a la lista. 

\- Entre tú y el pelirrojo no me traéis más que problemas. 

Me levanta en volandas del suelo y me tiende en el sofá. 

Intento protestar, pero me echa una chaqueta con forro de leopardo por encima. 

Huele ligeramente a tabaco y a chicles de menta. 

\- Descansa, se te pasará en breves, señora agente. 

\- Vaya, parece que estás mejor informado que yo misma. 

\- Alice, en serio.

¿Alice?

Un momento.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Vanderwood.

¿Dónde he oído yo ese nombre?

Veamos. 

Sólo hay un grupo de personas que me conoce como Alice, pero ninguno de ellos coincide con esta apariencia, a menos que las fotos que manden por chat sean una farsa... 

Repaso mentalmente las conversaciones que he tenido hasta la fecha, cuando una imagen viene a mi cabeza: una sirvienta pelirroja.

Pero ¿Ese no era Seven?

Ha dicho algo de un pelirrojo.

Probemos. 

\- ¿Mary Vanderwood? 

\- Vanderwood a secas.

\- Parece que no eres una mujer ¿Has venido a hacer la limpieza del apartamento?

\- Ni tampoco una criada, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Si tienes ganas de cachondeo es que estás mucho mejor.

Vuelve a mi lado, se agacha para mirarme a los ojos. 

\- ¿Quieres? 

Me tiende un cigarro. 

\- No, gracias, con el calambrazo es suficiente. 

Le guiño el ojo, y él dibuja una media sonrisa. 

\- Siempre diligente es nuestra agente. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

\- Rescatarte, no tenemos mucho tiempo. 

\- ¿Eres una especie de caballero andante? 

Y yo la princesa encerrada en la torre, eso sí que tiene gracia. 

\- Escúchame, Alice. Como sabrás, este apartamento perteneció a una tal Rika, la jefa del grupo benéfico al que pertenece el agente 707. Pues bien, sabe Dios porqué, instaló un sistema de seguridad que cuenta con una bomba, y ¡sorpresa! se ha activado. Tenemos menos de 24 horas para salir de aquí o estamos jodidos. 

Trago saliva.

\- ¿Qué?

Parece que aquí hay mucho más de lo que parecía en un principio. Un grupo dedicado a causas benéficas con un inmueble que se autodestruye en una situación de riesgo ¿de qué tipo de información estamos hablando? 

Todos los cajones están cerrados con llave, aparte de eso, no he podido encontrar nada fuera de lo normal en las distintas habitaciones: no hay fotografías, ni libros, no llega correo.

De acuerdo, estas cosas no son precisamente normales, pero asumía que eran cosa de una supuesta mudanza o algo así. 

\- Lo que acabo de decir. En cuanto te repongas un poco nos vamos volando. 

Mi teléfono emite un sonido familiar. 

Vanderwood me lo pasa sin siquiera mirarlo.

Es un mensaje de Seven: "Hazle caso, por favor."

A continuación, la aplicación parece cerrarse. 

El fondo se pixela y empiezan a aparecer una serie de mensajes.

Unknow. 

Justo ahora que he perdido toda conexión con mi equipo. 

"Un coche pasará a recogerte dentro de 15 minutos."

"Es una trampa."

"Deshazte de la persona enviada por el agente 707, te ayudaremos a escapar."

Tengo que decidir: confiar en este hombre armado con un táser o en el desconocido que me está mandado mensajes ahora mismo.  


	4. IV. Él

La estoy viendo dudar, con la mirada fija en el teléfono.

Tampoco es algo que me resulte extraño. Quiero decir, un desconocido se cuela en tu casa, te da una descarga eléctrica y te pide que confíes en él para sacarte del apartamento donde un supuesto colega ha puesto una bomba.

Lo mires por donde lo mires... yo tampoco me mostraría excesivamente confiado.

Pero tampoco tengo demasiado claro que podría hacer para tranquilizarla, qué decir.

Así que simplemente me dedico a observarla mientras piensa y decide.

Es una profesional.

Se nota en su cara, que no deja traslucir ningún tipo de emoción. Si la hubiera observado durante más tiempo me daría cuenta de que se muerde el labio cuando piensa en algo que no le gusta, y golpe el suelo con el pie izquierdo cada vez que toma una decisión, como el juez que cierra un caso a golpe de martillo.

Consulto mi propio teléfono. Nos queda poco tiempo.

\- Vanderwood, tú trabajas para Seven, ¿no?

\- Técnicamente, él trabaja para mí, soy su superior.

Siempre tengo que da la misma explicación. Maldito crío y malditas sean sus habilidades con el ordenador.

\- ¿Podrías ponerte en contacto con él ahora mismo?

\- Si el señorito se digna a coger el teléfono.

\- Tengo que hablar con él.

\- Valep.

Le tiendo mi móvil sin duda alguna.

Por cosas como esta no estoy más arriba en la agencia.

Pero, la verdad, no quiero morir por culpa de la desconfianza de una mujer.

Y tampoco es cuestión de dejar que ella vuele por los aires por pura cabezonería.

Se va a otra habitación, y yo sólo oigo murmullos, la mitad de una conversación.

Breve y directa. Me gusta eso.

Cuando vuelve conmigo me devuelve el teléfono y se pone a darme órdenes.

\- Va a venir un coche a recogerme, tienes que esconderte.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Lo que has oído. Vendrá un coche, yo me subiré al asiento del pasajero mientras tú te mantienes escondido en el apartamento y después te vas antes de que se produzca la explosión.

\- Perdona, Alice, pero las cosas no funcionan así. Tú te vienes conmigo, y juntos salimos antes de que el edificio se convierta en escombros.

Desordena su pelo corto como si la estuviera sacando de quicio.

Últimas noticias, amiga, el que está empezando a hartarse soy yo.

\- Tengo que subir en ese coche.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eso es información clasificada.

Está bien, si vamos a jugar a los espías, jugaremos todos.

Vuelvo a sacar el táser.

\- Creo que mis habilidades con este aparatito han quedado más que demostradas anteriormente. Debo felicitarte por tus movimientos pero estoy en una situación ventajosa. O me dices de qué va todo esto o te vienes conmigo a la fuerza.

Me estoy tirando un farol, pero ella parece caer en la trampa.

Me mira como si fuera a meterme a mi querido compañero por donde la espalda pierde su nombre, pero termina por hablar.

\- He recibido un mensaje hace un momento. De Mint Eye, ¿sabes quiénes son?

\- Algo me suena.

He visto al pelirrojo toparse con ellos en más de una ocasión.

\- Por ellos estoy aquí, tanto en este apartamento como en mi situación actual. En el mensaje decía que iban a pasar a recogerme en coche, supongo que quieren retenerme como rehén y conseguir algo a cambio.

\- Y tú has decidido que es una idea fantástica entregarte a unos desconocidos.

\- No. Mi objetivo es llegar a su sede.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Entonces ya veremos.

\- Es el plan más estúpido que he oído en mucho tiempo, y mira que es el agente 707 quien está bajo mi supervisión.

\- Tengo que ir. Es mi caso y no voy a parar hasta resolverlo.

Se está midiendo conmigo y yo no tengo nada que hacer.

Entiendo demasiado bien lo que es tener cuentas pendientes que resolver. El hecho de que un objetivo se convierta en tu todo.

Hace mucho tiempo de eso.

Pero sé que hasta que no lo consiga no va a parar. A menos que alguien la detenga.

Pero no voy a ser yo.

Levanto las manos en alto.

\- De acuerdo, tú sabrás.

\- ¿No vas a electrocutarme, entonces?

\- No.

\- Me quedaría más tranquila si guardaras el táser en la chaqueta.

\- Está bien.

Así lo hago.

\- Y ahora tú te vas.

\- ¿Por qué habría de irme?

\- Hay una bomba en el apartamento, tú mismo lo has dicho.

\- Bueno, si tú tienes tiempo, yo también.

\- Vale.

\- Me gustaría asegurarme de que no van a pegarte un tiro en cuanto salgas por la puerta.

\- Muy amable por tu parte.

\- En el fondo soy todo un caballero.

Esperamos en silencio la llegada del dichoso coche, que hay que decir que no se hace de rogar demasiado.

Por suerte para mí, recordemos que hay una bomba en el edificio.

Ella se encamina hacia la puerta sin volverse.

\- Eh.

No se gira, pero quiere decirme algo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias por respetar mi decisión.

\- No hay de qué.

Y se va.

Si ella supiera...

Por supuesto que iba a respetar su decisión, hacía tiempo que no veía a alguien tan decidido a arriesgar la vida por una causa.

Lo que desconoce es que lleva un localizador en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Prácticamente invisible y tan pequeño que apenas lo notará, más teniendo en cuenta que necesita estar concentrada en sus objetivos.

He tomado una decisión, y es que ahora mismo tengo mi propia misión.

No voy a dejar que se destruya a sí misma, por supuesto que no.

Dado que el agente 707 está informado de la situación, no creo que le importe que desaparezca de su casa por un tiempo, se las apaña bastante bien él solito y con mandarle un mensaje para meterle prisa de vez en cuando es suficiente. Primer inconveniente superado.

Con el localizador llegaré a la base de la secta esa y podré reconocer el terreno, para, al llegar la noche y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, hacer a Alice consciente de mi presencia o no, quizás no necesite mi ayuda.

Mi teléfono vibra.

Apenas un minuto para que se active la bomba.

Salto por la ventana.

3, 2, 1...

¡Al suelo!


	5. V. Ella

Entro en el coche sin mediar palabra. Sin mirar atrás.

Aunque sé que él sigue ahí dentro, tras la puerta, observado, supongo.

Y lo espero, porque he dejado muy claro que esta es mi misión.

Mía.

Lo primero que hacen nada más entrar en el coche es tenderme una capucha. No consigo distinguir la cara ni del conductor ni de su copiloto, dado que ambos llevan sendas túnicas con capucha.

\- Póntela.

Les hago caso, dado que en circunstancias como estas no resulta recomendable contradecir a los mediadores.

Arrancamos en cuanto me tapo el rostro y pierdo completamente la visión, noto como nos movemos y giramos. Intento prestar atención a los sonidos, aunque me llegan un tanto amortiguados debido a la tela.

La explosión no me pasa desapercibida, por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

No responden.

\- ¡¿Qué coño ha sido eso?!

\- Tranquila, todo va a ir bien.

Lo que realmente espero es que él esté bien.

Vanderwood…

Me cae lo suficientemente bien para desear que esté a salvo.

Además, le debo un toquecito de táser, quizá algún día pueda devolvérselo.

Nos paramos un rato después, cuando mi propia respiración empieza a agobiarme sin tener más aire que el que deja pasar la tela de la capucha.

Dos personas me toman del brazo.

\- Andando.

Es una voz diferente a la que he escuchado en el coche antes, por lo que puedo decir que son dos hombres los que me han conducido hasta aquí, los que ahora mismo me agarran cada uno por un brazo para llevarme hasta lo que supongo que es un edificio.

Lamentablemente, sigo con la cara tapada, lo que me posicionaría en desventaja si decidiera revolverme y darles unas buenas patadas.

Tranquila, Alice. Si ellos dicen que todo va a ir bien es que de momento no debo preocuparme, al menos respecto a la violencia física y las posibilidades de asesinato.

Llaman a una puerta que suena a madera, de esas gruesas que posiblemente tengan más de un cerrojo que abrir, al menos teniendo en cuenta el rato que tardan en abrirla.

Entramos y se vuelve a cerrar.

Y, por fin, alguien me quita la capucha.

Primero no veo apenas nada, y me limito a disfrutar de una bocanada de aire fresco tras el ambiente viciado en mi querida capucha. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz veo un pasillo con suelos de mármol y paredes blancas, el mobiliario que queda a la vista –una mesa sobre la que reposa un jarrón- es clásico y caro. Con total sinceridad, siento que respiro lujo con cada paso que doy por eso pasillo, lo que resulta un tanto… sospechoso.

Me llevan hasta un salón con la misma decoración, allí me espera un chico con una chaqueta morada y mirada perdida.

Está sirviendo lo que parece té en un par de tazas de porcelana.

Regla número dos: no consumas nada de lo que se te ofrezca. Es pura lógica, pero nunca está de más recordarla.

\- ¡Oh! Tú debes de ser Alice, encantado de conocerte, por fin.

Me tiende la mano y yo le doy un apretón.

\- Permíteme que me presente, aunque ya hemos hablado antes. – se ríe, pero al ver que yo no le sigo se detiene y mira al suelo, las puntas de sus orejas se tiñen de rosa. – Me llamo Ray, y soy el responsable de tu estancia en esta sede de Mint Eye.

Bingo.

\- Por favor, siéntate y acompáñame, he preparado un poco de té.

\- Gracias, pero estoy bien.

\- ¿Quizá no te gusta el té? Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez. Entonces, vamos a ver las instalaciones.

Algo le pasa a este chico.

Es un poco más joven que yo, y dejando de lado su apariencia y las ojeras que adornan su mirada, analizo sus movimiento, su caminar silencioso y lánguido, como el fantasma que recorre los pasillos de una mansión encantada.

Llegado un momento se tropieza con sus propios pies.

Lo cojo del brazo, evitando que termine de derrumbarse. Está muy delgado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Gracias, Alice, he estado esperando tu llegada y… si me paro a pensarlo apenas he podido dormir estos días con los preparativos y demás. Voy a enseñarte tu habitación, mientras te instalas, podemos hablar de Mint Eye y su objetivo por alcanzar Magenta.

¿Instalarme?

He venido hasta aquí mano sobre mano, con la amenaza de una bomba explotándome en los morros como guinda del pastel.

Pero hay que seguir la corriente.

La habitación es bonita, quizá un poco cursi atendiendo a los tonos rosas de todos y cada uno de los textiles que allí se encuentran, pero bonita. Quizá pensada para alguien más joven, más dulce.

\- Esta es tu habitación, espero que te sientas cómoda. Como iniciada, tengo que decirte que algunas de las zonas te están vetadas hasta la ceremonia correspondiente, a partir de la cual podrás moverte con total libertad por el complejo.

¿Qué? Eso va a retrasar algo las cosas.

\- Entonces, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

\- Nada. Ahora mismo dispones de un tiempo de reflexión antes de tu iniciación, puedes aprovechar para leer algo, la biblioteca está al final de este pasillo y puedes entrar, pensar, meditar… lo que quieras. Yo me encargaré de traerte las comidas, aunque también espero poder pasar de visita.

Vuelve a mirarme con esos ojos vacíos y una sonrisa que parece la obra de un titiritero estirando un par de cuerdas.

\- Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con la Líder para hacerle partícipe de tu llegada. Estoy encantado de que estés aquí, Alice, de verdad.

Cierra la puerta y oigo como cierra con llave.

¿No se supone que iba a poder desplazarme por el pasillo? Mentiroso de mierda.

De todas formas, tampoco parece que esté en sus cabales ¿qué puede llevar a un pobre chaval a tal estado?

En fin, no es de incumbencia.

Vamos con la regla número 3: inspeccionar el terreno.

Pero es rematadamente aburrido ya que realmente estoy encerrada en una habitación de lo más normal donde el único entretenimiento posible es mirar por la ventana cómo se pone el sol y esperar la comida.

Ni siquiera puedo abrir la ventana, parece asegurada en un intento por evitar que intente escapar o que, en un caso extremo, atente contra mi vida.

Estoy perdida en mis pensamientos cuando veo unas manos posarse en el alféizar exterior. Seguidas de un pelo desordenado y castaño y una mirada ya familiar.

\- ¿¡Vanderwood!? ¿Qué cojones…?

Se lleva un dedo a los labios.

Parece estar sujeto a un arnés, ya que cuelga sin sujeción alguna a la par que está centrado en el marco de la ventana. No llego a ver bien qué está haciendo, pero apenas se oyen ruidos.

Sin darme cuenta, ha conseguido mover una de las hojas y termina de incorporarse para meterse dentro de la habitación.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

\- Simplemente pasaba por aquí. Para ser una agente “experimentada” se te ha pasado por alto el localizar que llevas en el pantalón.

\- ¿Qué?

Me llevo las manos a los bolsillos y lo noto. Un pequeño dispositivo del tamaño de un chicle.

Me giro hacía él, que de momento no ha sacado el táser.

Había dicho que me dejaría hacer, que era mi trabajo, mi misión.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?

No voy a pasarle esto por alto. 


	6. VI. Él

¿Qué cómo me atrevo?

Ni que hubiera hecho algo malo.

Encima que me molesto en asegurarme de que está bien, en acompañarla al sitio donde la retienen y en dejar de lado mis obligaciones para centrarme en una misión que ni siquiera me incumbe. Encima me lo recrimina.

\- Pues atreviéndome ¿Algún problema?

Se acerca hacia mí hecha una furia, aferrándose a las solapas de mi chaqueta.

\- ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¡Ah sí! Se suponía que esta era mi misión, se suponía que sólo habías venido a sacarme del apartamento, se suponía que este había explotado contigo dentro…

\- Vaya, yo también me alegro de estar vivito y coleando.

\- ¡Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero decir!

Se pone de puntillas y me da un cabezazo en la barbilla.

\- Baja la voz o nos oirá alguien. - Le respondo.

\- No me des lecciones, espía de pacotilla. Sé perfectamente lo que hago, sé perfectamente dónde estoy, ahora pírate.

\- No, he venido aquí como apoyo. Estoy a tus órdenes.

\- No necesito un apoyo.

\- Por supuesto, lo dice la experta repentinamente encerrada con llave en una habitación.

\- No quiero un apoyo.

\- Eso ya es otra cosa… Pues lo siento por ti, yo también tengo una misión.

Esto último me lo he sacado de la manga realmente, es pura cabezonería de mi parte.

Por lo que he podido hablar con el agente 707 Alice está en la boca del lobo, sin ningún aliado a su alcance y habiendo perdido el contacto con el resto de sus compañeros.

Sola y sin que nadie sepa su ubicación salvo yo y el inútil de turno, lo que no me da demasiada confianza que digamos.

No iba a dejarla tirada de esta manera.

Se encara de nuevo conmigo después de un momento de reflexión.

\- Vale, de acuerdo. Te diré lo que haremos: te dejo que te quedes aquí a cambio de que me des el taser.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Estoy segura de que no es la única arma que llevas encima, no vas a morirte por dejármela, de esta manera, estaré preparada por si ocurre algo.

El taser no. Todo menos eso.

\- Pero…

Intento protestar pero ella me tiende una exigente mano.

\- Podría darte otra cosa.

\- No, necesito un arma que sea efectiva cuerpo a cuerpo, si hago algo a media o larga distancia enseguida me señalarán como culpable. Es más efectivo que tú te quedes lejos por si me pasa algo, al fin y al cabo, eres mi apoyo, ¿no?

Tiene razón.

\- Tienes razón.

Con todo mi pesar le cedo a mi querido compañero de aventuras ¿Cuántas misiones hemos pasado juntos? ¿Cuántas veces hemos castigado a mi subordinado por su comportamiento?

Ella no sería capaz de entenderlo si le pido unos minutos a solas para despedirme de mi amigo, así que, sin más dilación, lo dejo en la palma de su mano.

\- Agradece que no te electrocute de vuelta después de lo que pasó en el apartamento.

\- Sí, claro, muchísimas gracias, agente.

\- Bien, ahora vamos a trazar un plan.

En el momento en el que empieza a hablar oímos una llave que se introduce en la cerradura y empieza a dar vueltas. Me escondo debajo de la cama en un suspiro.

\- Alice, ¿estás visible? Me gustaría entrar.

No ubico la voz, sólo veo una ranura de luz dada por la puerta ligeramente abierta.

\- Adelante.

\- Nuestra Líder ha venido a conocerte en persona. Normalmente esto tiene lugar con la ceremonia de bautismo y entrada a nuestra asociación, pero somos perfectamente conscientes de que el tuyo es un caso un poco más especial.

Hay una segunda figura que parece adelantarse, lleva unos zapatos negros de tacón, parecen caros. Los otros pies trastabillan a la par que le dejan paso, como si lo hubiera empujado.

\- Alice, mi querida Alice, es un enorme placer conocerte.

La empalagosa dulzura de esa voz me da escalofríos. Y parece que no soy el único, veo como mi compañera retrocede un paso.

Sigue hablando.

\- Soy la Líder de Mint Eye, espero que te sientas más que bienvenida entre nosotros, a pesar de las condiciones de tu llegada. Siento lo de la bomba, a veces no nos paramos a pensar en las medidas que tomamos para proteger algo que es importante para nosotros.

Se ríe con modestia y sigue hablando.

No soy precisamente un hombre con una conversación fluida o que esté interesado en ese tipo de intercambios plagados de florituras y palabrejas.

Así que saco el móvil y, a través del reflejo de la pantalla, intento ver al jefe final de esta mazmorra.

(El pelirrojo me está pegando su manera de hablar)

Veo una mujer de cabello rubio, largo y rizado vestida de negro. Detrás de ella hay un chico con un traje de dos piezas, tiene el pelo claro y mira hacia el suelo. Si he de ser sincero, hay algo en él que me resulta familiar, pero no sabría decir de qué se trata.

Enfoco a Alice, está excesivamente seria, lo que no va demasiado con el papel que ha de interpretar.

Me gustaría rozarle el tobillo con un dedo, seguro que se asustaba por el roce.

Una visión impagable con la que tomarle el pelo el resto de nuestro encierro en esta habitación.

Aunque después, y con total seguridad, me pisaría la mano al ser consciente que no era un ratón el que estaba detrás de ello.

En fin, las manos quietas. Calma y seriedad

\- En fin, mañana Ray te traerá el elixir con el que todo iniciado celebra su entrada en Mint Eye. Es inofensivo, simplemente es algo simbólico, como el pan y el vino, para que me entiendas. Hace que el camino hacia Magenta sea un poco más liviano para todos. Nos vemos muy pronto, querida.

\- Por supuesto, Rika.

¿Rika?

He oído ese nombre antes, pero no en boca de la rubia.

Esta para de andar antes de salir de la habitación, pero no parece darse la vuelta.

\- Hacía tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.

Y sin más sigue andando.

Alice no se mueve, pero está en guardia, veo como calibra el peso de un pie a otro, oigo como saca a mi mejor amigo. Intenta aprovechar el momento para atacar, pero es demasiado pronto.

Ahora sí que la agarro de ambos tobillos para detenerla.

No grita, sólo te tensa.

En el momento en el que la puerta se vuelve a cerrar con llave susurra.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- Era demasiado arriesgado. He visto unos cuantos de pares de pies en cuanto han abierto la puerta, la tipa esa tiene su propia guardia personal.

La suelto y se sienta en la silla.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es Rika.

\- ¿Y esa quién es?

\- La difunta fundadora de la R.F.A.

\- ¿Difunta? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

\- Eso me dijeron el resto de miembros. Se supone que se había suicidado.

\- ¿Crees que te han mentido?

\- No, lo dudo sinceramente.

\- No confíes en todo lo que aparece escrito en un teléfono.

\- Vanderwood, son personas reales. Tú trabajas con uno de ellos, de hecho, ¿acaso nunca la ha mencionado?

Ahora que lo pienso… quizá.

Cuando la agencia reclutó a 707 se hizo una investigación previa acerca de sus orígenes y vínculos familiares. Había sido adoptado por una pareja bastante joven, un fotógrafo famoso y la tal Rika. Claro que una vez dentro de la plantilla esas investigaciones se detuvieron…

\- ¿Vas a contárselo?

\- No lo sé. No a todos, pero supongo que es justo que Seven lo sepa.

\- Supongo.

Ese chico… Es demasiado joven para todos los secretos que oculta tras esa sonrisilla de listillo que tiene. 


	7. VII. Ella

Vale.

Hagamos un breve repaso de todos los hechos: Estoy retenida en lo que parece la sede de una secta donde, por azares del destino, me he encontrado lo la ex directora de la R.F.A. que, oh vaya, debería estar MUERTA. Ah, y tengo una especie de cómplice al que le he quitado lo que parece su posesión más preciada.

Cada vez que saco su taser del bolsillo y lo toqueteo me mira de forma acusadora, taladrándome.

Aunque no es un mal tío, al menos por lo que puedo juzgar a través de su costumbre de allanar moradas ajenas.

\- Repítemelo otra vez.

Creo que ya es la tercera que le explico mi plan.

\- Simplemente voy a seguirles la corriente.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando llegue esa supuesta ceremonia de iniciación de la que hablaban?

\- Intentaré retrasarla lo máximo posible. Vanderwood, este tipo de personas están dispuestas a esperar lo que haga falta con tal de que te unas a sus filas, no va a pasar nada si les digo que tengo dudas acerca de ello, o que mi pasado sigue demasiado presente. Palabrería fácil.

\- No lo tengo yo tan claro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que esta no es una organización como otra cualquiera. Acabas de encontrarte con una especie de zombie, llámame loco, pero no me da buena espina.

\- Nada de lo que digo te da buena espina o te convence, empiezo a pensar que es algo personal.

\- Alice. – se levanta de donde está sentado en el suelo y viene a mi lado, frente a la ventana, bajo la luz de la una sus rasgos parecen afilarse dándole el aspecto de un depredador. – Estamos juntos en esto, si les saco pegas a tus ideas es porque intento que esto salga lo mejor posible.

\- ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea mejor?

\- La verdad es que no.

Le doy un golpecito en el hombro y me voy hacia la puerta.

\- Duerme un rato, Vanderwood, yo me ocuparé de la primera guardia.

\- De acuerdo.

Se sienta en el suelo, a uno de los lados de la cama para quedar fuera de la vista. Apoyado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados, cierra los ojos, y automáticamente su respiración se hace más lenta.

¿En serio acaba de dormirse?

Lo observo. Mantiene el ceño fruncido.

Ahora soy yo la que se acerca para mirarlo más de cerca. Sin pensar, me agacho a su lado y con un dedo intento borrar las arrugas en el centro de sus cejas.

Estoy tan concentrada que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que ha abierto los ojos y me está mirando.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Mierda.

\- No es bueno dormirse con el ceño fruncido, te saldrán arrugas.

Como si eso fuera a importarle demasiado, no tiene pinta de ser un hombre que se preocupe demasiado por su aspecto.

En fin, sólo hay que ver ese forro de leopardo.

\- El actor guaperas te ha comido demasiado la cabeza.

Me está sonriendo.

Creo que es la primera vez que veo algo así. Una mueca exenta de sarcasmo e ironía, sin labios apretados o miradas de reprobación.

Es un espectáculo... tranquilizador, por así decirlo.

Me calma por dentro a la par que me acelera el corazón.

Pero ambos estamos de servicio, no hay tiempo para distraerse con tonterías.

\- Intenta dormir, en serio. Así no tendrás de que arrepentirte cuando te toque hacer la guardia.

\- A sus órdenes, mi capitán.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y yo regreso a mi puesto de guardia, intentando estar en la postura lo más incómoda posible para no cabecear.

No puedo cerrar los ojos.

Por suerte o por desgracia, la noche guarda sorpresas.

Como que después de una media hora alguien llame a tu puerta.

\- ¿Alice? ¿Estás despierta? Soy yo, Ray.

Oh no.

Veamos, se supone que estoy dormida, por lo que tengo un margen de tiempo para despertarme, despejarme un poco, cubrirme con algún tipo de bata y abrir la puerta.

Lo que se traduce en darle una patada a mi compañero de habitación para que se despierte, desnudarme para ponerme el pijama que he encontrado en el armario y abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué coño haces? No vamos a hacer eso aquí.

\- Imbécil, han llamado a la puerta, tengo que mantener las apariencias. Escóndete ya de ya, voy a abrir.

\- ¿Alice? ¿Estás ahí?

\- Voy, Ray, un segundo.

Intento hablar despacio, arrastrando las palabras y con una voz pastosa.

Vanderwood retoma su puesto bajo la cama.

Abro la puerta y ahí está él.

A pesar de las horas, sigue llevando el mismo traje morado. Las marcas bajo sus ojos parecen mucho más oscuras, y, en este caso, la luz de la luna le da un aspecto demacrado y enfermo.

\- Estoy solo, Alice. Ya sé que no debería estar aquí, siento haberte despertado. La líder piensa que todavía no estás preparada, pero yo sé que sí, lo he visto en tus ojos, Alice.

\- Despacio, Ray ¿Qué pasa?

Saca un botecito con un líquido azul del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

\- Este es el elixir que propicia la salvación. Se prepara para las ceremonias de iniciación, y aquél que lo toma pasa a formar parte de Mint Eye sin demora. Mi Líder quería esperar un poco, pero sé que es el momento, estoy seguro. Por ello, he pensado que podríamos darle una sorpresa por la mañana.

\- No estoy segura de ello, Ray.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Acabo de llegar y... todavía no estoy familiarizada con todo lo que rodea a Mint Eye, me gustaría saber más antes de tomar una decisión. – Su gesto se tuerce, por lo que decido añadir algo más que termine por convencerle. – Estoy segura de que es lo mejor y lo más adecuado ya que es lo que la Líder ha decidido, ¿no te parece?

\- Pero yo... sólo quiero ayudarte.

Lo cojo del a mano que no sostiene el bote. El tacto de su piel es frío, sus dedos son tan delgados que puedo notar cada uno de los huesos.

\- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero no quiero que tú tampoco te metas en problemas por esto. Es mejor esperar ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si es lo que quieres...

\- Es lo mejor.

\- Siento haberte despertado en mitad de la noche para nada.

\- No te preocupes, siempre es un placer ver que estás bien y te preocupas por mí.

Lo veo sonrojarse, lo que dota de algo de color a sus mejillas.

\- Será mejor que me vaya... Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Ray. Descansa.

\- Lo intentaré.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Vanderwood se asoma.

\- ¿Siempre es un placer ver que estás bien? ¿Apenas llevamos aquí un día y ya estás con el Síndrome de Estocolmo?

\- Muy gracioso.

Por esa pequeña gracia no fui consciente de que había otra figura en el pasillo esa noche.

Una mujer de cabellos de oro que, inmediatamente después de salir de la habitación, cogió a Ray del brazo.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- Líder, sólo intentaba hacer lo mejor para ella.

\- ¿Desobedeciendo mis órdenes? Mira lo que ha ocurrido, ella no es una de nosotros de momento, querido ¿No quieres que te vuelva a rechazar, verdad? A nadie nos gusta el rechazo, el asco... no. Creo que es el momento de cambiar, Ray, es hora de dar la bienvenida a Saeran.


	8. VIII. Él

Hemos sobrevivido a la primera noche sin incidentes.

Cosa que, teniendo en cuenta la situación, no está nada mal.

No han aparecido más chiflados con chándal plateado, mujeres supuestamente muertas o niños medio drogados.

Genial.

Nos han traído comida y todo.

Cuando llaman a la puerta yo vuelvo a mi sitio debajo de la cama mientras Alice los recibe. Espero por su parte que una vez salgamos de esta me pague la factura de la tintorería, se nota que nadie limpia esta habitación desde hace tiempo.

Compartimos los alimentos que nos hacen llegar, turnándonos primero para probarlos, no vaya a ser que a alguien se le haya escapado algún tipo de alucinógeno o algo por el estilo.

Estamos seguros, de momento.

Hasta el momento en el que cae la noche, y ya se sabe lo que dicen por ahí, cuando el sol se pone, las bestias salen a jugar.

Alice esté durmiendo, yo hago guardia junto a la cama.

Es curioso verla dormir. Apenas se mueve y a veces suelta cosas incongruentes que me permitirán tomarle el pelo cuando hagamos el cambio.

Aún no he hablado con el agente 707, ignoro sus mensajes porque últimamente está muy pesadito con Alice y nuestra ubicación. No quiero decir nada de momento porque lo conozco, es muy bueno en lo que hace, pero a veces su propio estado de ánimo le pierde, y no necesitamos a otro loco más aquí, encima armado hasta los dientes.

Creo que con Alice y conmigo ya es suficiente.

\- Vanderwood.

Es ella, sigue con los ojos cerrados y me está dando la espalda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mary Vanderwood.

Suelta un resoplido que suena a risa y a continuación se gira. Sigue dormida, aunque ha sacado los brazos de las sábanas.

Sus manos son grandes pero femeninas, de dedos largos y fuertes.

Acostumbradas a sostener armas, a dar puñetazos y a manejar esposas.

Miro mis propias manos, extremidades propias de un asesino, hábiles, ásperas.

Mortales.

Busco las suyas y las pongo palma contra palma.

Tampoco se llevan tanto, aunque los medios para los que han sido usadas sean completamente distintos.

Le acaricio la mano mientras me aseguro de que sigue dormida.

Tiene algún que otro callo, marcas y cicatrices, pero al mismo tiempo es tan suave...

El silencio en lo alto.

Su respiración tranquila.

Es suficiente para mí.

Ahora mismo, es suficiente.

\- No me jodas con esto ahora, Vanderwood, no es momento de sentimentalismos.

Nunca lo es, y nunca lo será.

Son palabras que me digo a mí mismo.

Pero sólo nosotros sabemos lo que nos viene encima.

Le suelto la mano y vuelvo a mi teléfono.

Pero justo en ese momento oigo pasos, un manojo de llaves y alguien hace un ademán de abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Alice!

La agito por los hombros, lo justo para que entreabra los ojos.

\- No quiero...

\- ¿Alice?

Tengo el tiempo justo para meterme debajo de la cama.

A esperar, testigo mudo otra vez.

\- ¿Quién es?

Esa es ella, está un poco ronca.

\- Yo, ¿no vas a levantarte para saludarme? Así lo hacías con el otro.

\- ¿Ray?

Gracias a la pantalla del móvil distingo a nuestro amigo de chaqueta morada, sólo que al mismo tiempo no lo es. Lleva un traje negro y la mirada de un demente por bandera.

\- ¿Qué coño te han hecho, niño?

Susurro sin poder evitarlo.

\- No, me temo que tu amiguito no va a volver.

Veo los pies desnudos de Alice posarse en el suelo a un lado de la cama. Sus movimientos son excesivamente lentos y eso parece hacer que él se cabree, veo como avanza hacia ella.

Un grito.

Alice cae al suelo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, donde parece ser que él la ha cogido del pelo para lanzarla al suelo.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran por un momento, al ver mi ademán de llevarme la mano a la pistolera que tengo en el pecho niega sutilmente con la cabeza.

El golpe la ha despejado por completo y toma una posición de defensa en el suelo, jugamos en desventaja, de momento.

Los pies de él se aleja y ella opta por levantarse, ahora solo oigo palabras.

\- Vaya juguetito de mierda, que no es capaz ni de hacer caso a las órdenes más sencillas.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Quien soy no es de tu incumbencia, pero hay una cosa que espero que quede clara: tú no eres nadie, una muñeca rota que va a pasar a formar parte de esta organización ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Ella no responde.

**-** ¡Te he preguntado si entiendes lo que digo!

Oigo un golpe y veo como ella da un paso hacia atrás.

Defiéndete, estúpida.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente, ¿quieres hacer el favor de no gritar?

\- La muñequita quiere jugar.

La está arrinconado contra el armario. Lo único que veo son sus pies ponerse de puntillas, intentar sostener un peso que parece ser levantado con una fuerza inhumana.

Un gemido ahogado.

Una boca que se abre en busca de aire.

No quiero mirar, pero me asomo.

Sólo un vistazo para ver cómo la está sosteniendo del cuello.

Si sólo tuviera el táser el daría un calambrazo en el tobillo. Lo suficiente para que la soltara.

No puedo soportar esto, pero es ella la que me ha prohibido hacer nada.

\- Escúchame, zorra. A partir de ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, ¿vale? Lo primero es estarte quietecita y dejar de contestarme, ¿lo has entendido? – La suelta y ella se cae, volvemos a mirarnos mientras que él sigue hablando. – La Líder quiere que sigas viva, valora sus palabras porque es lo único que me detiene a la hora de acabar contigo. Espero que quede claro y que de ahora en adelante podamos llevarnos mejor.

No lo mira.

Sus ojos del color del cielo están clavados en los míos.

No sé qué veo.

Ira, sí, demasiado autocontrol, una pizca de miedo, tristeza.

Pero no me pide ayuda.

Sólo me mira.

Y ambos escuchamos.

\- Mañana hablaremos de tu unión a Mint Eye y la organización para la que trabajas. Espero por tu parte que estés más que dispuesta a colaborar.

Por un momento pienso que va a darle una patada aprovechando que está en el suelo, pero se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta echando la llave.

Salgo de la cama y me dispongo a ayudarla.

La cojo en volandas a la par que le echo la bronca.

\- ¿Por qué no te has defendido? Sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz, y estoy absolutamente seguro de que tienes el táser escondido en alguna parte.

No responde.

\- No puedes permitir este tipo de acciones, está incurriendo en un delito, por Dios. Lo tenías a huevo cuando se ha dado la vuelta, podrías...

\- Es inocente, Vanderwood. – me interrumpe. – No podemos atacar a inocentes.

\- Se llama "en defensa propia".

Se revuelve entre mis brazos cabreada, la dejo suavemente encima de la cama.

\- Vaya, ahora resulta que el señor es un experto en el reglamento policial.

\- Oye, no me hables así, no soy yo el que te ha cogido del cuello. Déjame ver.

Me acerco para examinar las marcas rojas de su garganta.

\- Van a quedarte un par de moratones muy feos.

\- Lo siento. – Susurra.

\- Eh, tampoco soy yo quien se ha llevado los golpes.

\- Ese crío no está bien, Vanderwood, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de controlar su fuerza. No voy a pegar a un niño colocado para que se me eche encima media secta.

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo como refuerzo.

Me mira divertida, a pesar de la cara roja y los ojos llorosos.

Me da un puñetazo en el hombro. Yo le cojo el puño.

\- Guárdate eso para la próxima vez. – Me vuelvo para volver a mi sitio en el suelo. – Descansa un rato más, ya cambiaremos la guardia luego.

Pero no me suelta la mano.

\- Vanderwood... ¿te quedas conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Oh por favor! Acaban de pegarme una paliza, dame el capricho, joder.

\- Vale, vale.

Me siento, con mi espalda apoyada en el cabecero, rodeado de almohadas.

Y de sus brazos.

Pues no tiene suficiente con que me quede en la misma cama, sino que quiere utilizarme como un cojín más.

Qué se le va a hacer.

\- Buenas noches, Alice.

\- Noches.

Se relaja con el paso de los minutos.

Yo no puedo evitar jugar con su pelo corto.

Con la otra mano sacó mi teléfono, creo que es momento de escribir a cierta persona.

Ha llegado el momento de pedir refuerzos, trazar un plan y salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana, hacia el cielo que empieza a teñirse de los colores del día.

Elsilencio en lo alto.


	9. IX. Ella

Vanderwood tenía razón, por mucho que me moleste dársela.

Al día siguiente me despierto afónica y dolorida, apenas puedo mover el cuello y lo que menos me apetece es moverme de la cama.

Eso y que venga nuestro nuevo amigo a traerme el desayuno.

Pero, por suerte, sólo oigo un golpe en la puerta y una bandeja aparece mágicamente al otro lado.

Es Vanderwood el que la recoge dada mi nueva situación. 

Lo cierto es que se está portando bastante bien conmigo, por mucho que también me moleste reconocerlo.

Es él quien se está encargando de hablar con Seven sobre el asunto. Se ve que están preparando algún tipo de operación de rescate, pero no me quiere decir nada para que no me haga ilusiones.

(O porque sencillamente no se fía de que mantenga el pico cerrado si asisto a otra sesión de cariñitos con Ray).

En fin.

\- Creo que si vuelve a aparecer por el cuarto deberías defenderte, no es bueno que te tome por una damisela en apuros cuando eres perfectamente capaz de partirle la cara.

\- ¿Y entonces qué, Vandy? Traerá a los refuerzos. Somos dos contra el mundo.

Mi voz suena ronca, y en algunos momentos se quiebra.

¿Cómo voy a conseguir ser sarcástica en esta situación?

\- Quizá dos personas sea más que suficiente.

\- Seguro que mi voz y mi cuello lleno de moraduras les insta a dejarnos en paz.

Me ahueca las almohadas en su papel como madre preocupada que constantemente me obliga a tomar sorbos de agua.

Pero me ha requisado el taser ya que, según su propia opinión, no hago un buen uso de él.

Que le den.

\- Tengo una idea.

\- ¿En serio? Cuéntame más. O quizás podrías decirme si es cierto que van a venir a rescatarnos o no.

\- Sshh... para estar en este estado eres realmente pesada. 

\- Mira quién habla. 

\- Oye, mira, si te obligo a beber agua es porque te vendrá bien para la garganta.

\- Sí, mamá.

Me levanta el dedo corazón y acto seguido se pone a caminar por la habitación, primero examina la cómoda más cercana a la puerta. Abre los cajones y se la encuentra vacía, parece que le gusta la idea. Se mueve hacia uno de los lados y empieza a empujarla, lo que provoca un chirrido horrible.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

¿Eso era un intento de grito? Eso era un intento de grito.

\- Eh, agente ¿te quedan fuerzas suficientes para echarme una mano? Las respuestas vendrán después.

\- Mis brazos están en plena forma. 

\- No lo pongo en duda, pero una demostración estaría genial.

Me levanto de la cama y agarro el otro lado de la cómoda. La levantamos entre los dos, situándola delante de la puerta. 

\- ¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

\- Una barricada.

\- ¿Crees que será suficiente para detenerlo?

\- Quizá no, pero al menos lo mantendrá entretenido un tiempo, quizá el suficiente para que tú y yo pensemos algo.

\- Me parece correcto.

\- Espero que te parezca igualmente correcto el quitarte las vistas al jardín desde la cama.

\- Vanderwood, me subestimas.

Pues sí, el siguiente paso es mover la cama, retirando el colchón para que cuando venga la caballería yo no me lleve los posibles golpes. Incluimos, además, un par de sillas y la mesita como tope, son unas cuantas piezas que mover, por lo que puede que el plan de Vanderwood hasta funcione. 

Hemos dejado el colchón y la alfombra al otro lado, como si fuera una especie de picnic bucólico improvisado en un paraje lleno de psicópatas.

Ahí estamos los dos, repartiéndonos el desayuno y discutiendo sobre posibles vías de escape.

¿El jardín? Descartado.

¿El pasillo? Acabamos de sellar la puerta.

¿El tejado? Podría ser una buena idea si contáramos con un helicóptero y ellos no tuvieran armas de largo alcance, cosa que no sabemos.

Así pasamos el rato hasta que el sol se esconde, y la luz se vuelve más tenue.

No quiero admitirlo, pero me noto los hombros tensos debido al recuerdo de la noche pasada. 

No me considero una persona excesivamente influenciable, pero no puedo quitarme esa mirada de la cabeza: los ojos de un demente, repletos de una ira injustificada. De desesperación.

Sé que él me está mirando, y que no va a decir nada, porque en momentos así nos enseñan a sobreponernos sin apoyos ni ayuda.

Lo que me lleva a entender porqué tanta gente deja el cuerpo después de choques como este.

Es un golpe en la puerta lo que me saca de mis pensamientos, ambos nos ponemos en guardia. 

\- ¡Abre, estúpida! ¿O acaso no te da la cabeza para entender el mecanismo de la puerta?

\- No digas nada. 

Vanderwood me apoya una mano en el hombro, su presencia me hace poner los pies en la tierra.

Trago saliva.

Duele.

\- ¿La niñita quiere jugar sin conocer las reglas del juego? Más diversión para mí.

Una patada. 

Dos.

A la tercera pronuncia una palabrota.

\- ¡Zorra! Abre ahora mismo la puerta o los deseos de la Líder valdrán una puta mierda ¡Abréla o te mataré!

Otra patada.

Un jarrón que cae al suelo y un golpe más fuerte, pero nuestra fortaleza no cae.

\- ¡Vas a arrepentirte de esto, pedazo de mierda! Cuando entre vas a rogarme perdón por lo que voy a hacerte. 

Más golpes. 

Me falta el aire y pienso que en cualquier momento los muebles van a saltar en pedazos.

Unos brazos me rodean y me ponen las manos sobre las orejas.

De frente me encuentro con su cuello tenso y pálido. Levanto la vista esperando encontrarme el horror en su rostro.

Pero cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran me guiña el ojo.

"Que tío más pesado." Articula con los labios, o eso me parece entender.

Pone los ojos en blanco y parece hacerle la burla, como si fuera un adolescente cabreado. 

Suelto una risilla por lo bajo.

No porque tenga gracia lo que está haciendo (Vanderwood, no estás hecho para el humor), sino por intentar quitarle hierro al asunto. Por mí.

Porque somos los dos contra el mundo.

Después de un rato eterno parece que se marcha y vuelve el silencio.

\- ¿Nos dejarán tranquilos algún día? - Le pregunto, siguiéndole el juego.

\- Puede. De alguna manera y en algún lugar, cuando salgamos de aquí.

Tengo demasiadas ganas de hacer algo que nos va a traer muchos problemas.

Pero... ¿qué diablos? ¿Cuando voy a volver a estar retenida en la sede de una secta?

Me incorporo y le doy un beso en la frente, entre mechones de pelo que huelen a viento.

Me está mirando sin palabras y con la boca abierta. 

\- Cierra la boca Vandy, así estás muy feo.

Me hace caso, se oye el ruido seco de sus dientes al entrechocar.

Cosa que me hace mucha gracia. Tanta que rompo a reír, y él no tarda en seguirme. 

Nos golpeamos los brazos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, perdemos el control de nuestros cuerpos como niños pequeños, derrumbados por el suelo, agarrándonos la tripa.

Dos idiotas contra el mundo.

Una voz en la puerta nos hace guardar silencio.

\- Alice, querida ¿qué ocurre? Pensaba que estabas bien aquí, que el lugar era de tu agrado...

\- Es Ricitos de oro.

\- Calla, tonto.

\- No entiendo qué te pasa, aislarte de esta manera teniendo en cuenta el trato que te hemos dado hasta ahora: un techo, comida, compañía... ¿Vas a pagarnos con tu silencio?

Vanderwood hace una pedorreta con la boca.

Le doy un puñetazo mientras contengo la risa.

\- Espero que lo consultes con la almohada y cambies de opinión. - su tono se vuelve ciertamente amenazador. - Volveré mañana, y por tu bien, mejor que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.

\- Espera sentada, chata.

Esa soy yo, y es él quien me devuelve el puñetazo.

\- Estás hecha toda una rebelde señora agente. 

\- Tengo una idea. Te la cuento si me devuelves el taser. 

\- Touché.


	10. X. Él

Pues no estaba tan mal su idea.

Chica lista.

Tiene la ventaja de conocer a todos los miembros de la R.F.A. inlcuyendo sus recursos y posibilidades. El actor digno ganador de un concurso de belleza, el rubio que juega sin parar y, por supuesto, el poderoso empresario y su asistenta. 

¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¿Cómo es que el agente 707 no me había avisado de tal joya formando parte de la asociación?

El plan es bastante sencillo: el grupo Han nos presta un helicóptero y el niñato viene a salvarnos. 

Esto ha traído consigo una salva del explicaciones por parte de Alice y 707, cosa que a mí no me incumbe, pero no deja de ser divertido verla teclear como una loca y respondiendo llamadas. Se nota que es de las mías: a ella le gusta la acción, no tener que andar tratando con la gente y ocupándose del papeleo.

Hoy es el día fijado para nuestro rescate, estamos ultimando los últimos detalles para, por fin, salir de esta casa de locos. 

Bien es verdad que los golpes y los insultos han dejado paso al silencio. A cambio, nos han castigado sin comer ni beber, cosa que habíamos prevenido con anterioridad, racionando la última comida que nos llegó.

Alice está muy tensa, así que la mando a descansar mientras yo hablo con mi subordinado: el rescate tendrá lugar por la noche desde el tejado, hemos conseguido ubicar nuestra posición en el recinto, por lo que no tendría que haber problema alguno. No sabemos si disponen de armas de largo alcance, por lo que es un riesgo que ambos debemos estar dispuestos a correr.

Cogeré algunas almohadas sin que ella se dé cuenta, no es un chaleco antibalas, pero nunca se sabe. 

La miro juguetear con el teléfono mientras se pone el sol, la atraigo hacia mí para darle un masaje en los hombros.

(O algo por el estilo, soy un agente secreto, no un fisioterapeuta).

\- Vandy, en serio, no te dediques a esto.

\- ¿Tan mal lo hago?

\- Bueno... - guarda silencio. - Tampoco voy a quejarme. 

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?

\- Como para no estarlo, hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal.

Paro un momento para encenderme el último cigarrillo que me queda, yo también necesito relajarme un poco. 

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Creo que sí.

Le paso el cigarro y veo como inhala despacio, es curioso que no tosa. 

\- Parece que no es la primera vez que haces esto.

\- ¿Te refieres a fumar o a ser el objetivo de rescate de una misión secreta?

\- ¿Por qué no a ambas?

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

\- Lo mismo digo. 

Se acabaron los masajes y las bromas. El humo del tabaco parece haber afectado también a nuestras emociones.

Niebla de dudas.

\- ¿Te espera alguien?

¿En serio me está preguntando eso? ¿A mí?

\- ¿Me hablas a mí?

\- Yo no veo a nadie más aquí.

\- No. Bueno... quizá alguna misión mortal y unos cuantos castigos al agente 707, poco más ¿Y a ti?

\- Sólo hablaré en presencia de mi abogado.

Le quito el cigarrillo de las manos, se lo ha ganado.

Con una lenta calada, me pongo a pensar. 

\- Alice, cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Ciérralos, joder. Venga.

Me pongo frente a ella para asegurarme de que me hace caso.

\- Si no estuvieras aquí, ¿dónde te gustaría estar? 

Se lo piensa y sonríe. 

\- Quizá en la playa, el ruido de las olas me resulta relajante, y creo que ahora mismo lo que necesito es un poco de relax. O quizá en pleno monte, donde nadie pueda encontrarme. Donde pueda sentirme libre. 

\- Ya no queda nada para que puedas conseguirlo.

\- Podamos.

Se toma mi silencio como una interrogación.

\- Tú vendrás conmigo, ¿no?

Ya está.

Estiro el brazo para ser yo el que le tape los ojos, no quiero que vea lo que creo que está pasando ahora en mi cara. 

El calor que desprenden mis mejillas me da una pista.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

\- Nada, hago que te quedes con esas imágenes mientras llega la hora del rescate? 

\- No seas idiota y suéltame si sabes lo que te conviene.

Ha echado mano del táser. 

Me voy a la ventana para disfrutar de la última calada regodeándome en sus palabras.

Un momento, un lugar y una manera parecen perfilarse en mi futuro.

Se llama esperanza.

Algo a lo que debo renunciar si quiero seguir con esto.

Mi trabajo no es compatible con otras facetas, algo a lo que renuncié hace bastante tiempo, pero ahora... simplemente parece mucho más difícil.

\- Ey.

A lo que me doy cuenta ella está a mi lado. 

\- Todo va a salir bien.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Subimos?

Apago el cigarro contra el marco de la ventana.

\- Vamos. 

Es mas difícil de lo que parece, ya que sólo contamos con sábanas rotas y atadas entre sí. Quiero que primero suba ella, mientras yo hago guardia y me encargo de revisar que todo esté en orden.

También por si acaso se resbala, ser capaz de sostenerla. 

Es hábil y rápida, sin apenas darme cuenta ya está arriba y me lanza una cuerda para tomar el relevo.

Mi turno.

No mires abajo, Vanderwood, porque parece que nos han visto.

Una vez juntos de nuevo y desde el propio tejado, vemos todo un grupo de encapuchados congregados en el jardín. Nos miran sin decir una palabra, pero tienen las manos escondidas entre los pliegues de la túnica, lo que me da muy mala espina.

Por supuesto, entre ellos destaca una cabellera rubia. 

\- Alice ¿qué ocurre?

\- Quería salir a tomar un poco el fresco.

De pie, plena y casi libre, con su pelo corto al viento es otra mujer diferente. Una que ya no siente el dolor de las marcas en su garganta. 

\- ¿Vas a abandonarnos?

\- En ningún momento llegué a formar parte de esto, Rika.

\- Te lo he avisado, te lo he dicho una y otra vez, no me culpes por lo que pueda pasar. 

Lo dice mientras se da la vuelta. 

Tenemos compañía en el tejado.

El chico, con una mirada que roza la locura, se acerca a nosotros con una pistola y una especie de interruptor en la mano.

\- ¡Tú, puta! ¿No sabes estarte quietecita como te mandan? Te vas a arrepentir de seguir viva. 

\- ¿Ray?

Me pongo delante de ella y por mi parte, saco mi pistola.

Ella me aparta y se pone a mi altura. 

\- Vete de aquí.

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Sabes qué es esto que tengo en la mano? Resulta que en la casona existe un dispositivo programado para que en el momento en el que pulse este botoncito... BOOM, la casa salte por los aires ¿Quieres que eso pase, Alice? ¿Quieres llevarte contigo las vidas de todos estos desgraciados?

La está haciendo dudar.

Cargo la pistola y ahora el chico me mira a mí.

\- ¿Tú quién coño eres?

Mi respuesta es un disparo a sus pies, lo que lo hace retroceder y amartillar su propio arma. 

Date prisa, niñato estúpido.

El sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero en la lejanía.

Un canto celestial para nosotros.

\- Nos vamos. 

Ella asiente y me coge la mano con la que no estoy apuntando.

No le quitamos la vista de encima mientras nos aproximamos al alero.

Los veo acercarse, pero entonces empieza el tiroteo.

Lo primero que hago es quitarme la chaqueta y ponérsela encima, de esta manera él no sabrá donde apuntar. La cubro con mi cuerpo y extiendo el brazo a la par que disparo, más pendiente de la escalera de cuerda que se acerca que de tener en cuenta mi puntería.

Las balas me rozan.

Alice me mira. 

Un dolor repentino en mi pierna izquierda.

\- ¿Oyes el mar?

Ella se ha dado cuenta del dolor que impregna mis palabras.

\- Eres un estúpido, un caballerete de poca monta.

Nos sujetamos mutuamente, aunque ella es más fuerte que yo. 

\- Llévame contigo, sirena. 

\- No me vengas con palabrería estúpida y pon algo de tu parte. 

El vacío bajo mis pies.

Rescatado por una dama que parece salida de un cuento de hadas.

Creo que estoy perdiendo mucha sangre.

Aunque estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con el dolor, son sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo los que me hacen perder la concentración, su cercanía, el olor a libertad.

\- ¡Agárrate a la puta escalera, Vamderwood, o juro por mi cargo que te suelto!

\- Señora, sí señora.

Entonces todo explota.

Y somos sólo un hombre y una mujer agarrados a una escala de cuerda colgando sobre el infierno.


	11. XI. Ella

Demasiadas explosiones en muy poco tiempo, en serio.

Ni en las rachas más intensas de mi labor como agente de inteligencia me he encontrado cosa semejante.

Por lo menos estamos a salvo.

Más o menos.

Vanderwood ha cerrado los ojos en el momento en el que hemos puesto un pie en el helicóptero y no los ha vuelto a abrir, lo que empieza a preocuparme. 

Lo he zarandeado y le he gritado unas cuantas barbaridades, pero él sigue en su sueño digno de una princesa en apuros, encerrada en una torre y custodiada por un dragón.

Mi siguiente intento va a ser un beso de amor verdadero a este paso.

La herida de la pierna no es tan grave, pero bien es verdad que ha perdido bastante sangre durante la huida, se ha forzado demasiado y ahora necesita descansar.

Espero que sólo sea eso.

Lo cojo de la mano en el descenso y llegada a una cabaña de madera que parece encontrarse en medio de la nada. No lo suelto durante el traslado, no lo suelto cuando lo acuestan en una cama y, por supuesto, tampoco lo hago cuando, después de lo que parece una eternidad, abre los ojos.

Me pilla de pleno con los ojos brillantes y mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos. 

\- ¿Alice? ¿Estás bien? 

En momentos como este, sólo él podría preocuparse más por los demás que por él mismo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

\- Lo he pasado peor, no te preocupes, esto es sólo un rasguño.

¿Sólo un rasguño?

Mis dedos libres entrujan la tela de mi camiseta, un triste remedio para evitar que mis manos escapen en busca del táser.

Entonces ya no será sólo un rasguño, pero se lo habría buscado.

Bueno, al menos está despierto y vivo. 

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta del revuelo que nos rodea: un hombre trajeado de mirada gris dirige a un grupo de hombres que parecen un equipo de rescate, se mueven de un lado para otro llamando por teléfono y consultando ordenadores portátiles. En una de las esquinas de la habitación hay un chico sentado en el suelo, lleva la capucha puesta, pero su pelo rojo no deja de ser algo evidente. 

Vanderwood lo está mirando. Ya que no puede levantarse dado su estado, decido tomar el relevo.

Le aprieto la mano antes de levantarme. 

Sé que no va a perderse un detalle de la conversación, así que más me vale hacerle justicia.

\- Hola.

Le doy una patadita en el pie a Seven. Me mira con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, es todo una fachada, no hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta.

\- Alice, la última incorporación de la R.F.A., qué honor.

\- El placer es mío, Seven. - me siento a su lado y echo un vistazo a la pantalla, donde se pueden ver imágenes, capturas de lo que parecen las cámaras de seguridad del complejo de Mint Eye.

La mayoría de las imágenes muestran a Ray sobre el tejado.

\- ¿Lo conoces? 

\- Menos de los que me gustaría y más de lo que puedo admitir.

\- Estás hecho un mago de las palabras. 

\- Puede que haya supervivientes.

El hombre trajeado, que identifico como Jumin, está de pie delante de nosotros, su mirada clavada en Seven.

Se enredan en una conversación y yo vuelvo al lado de mi caballerete de poca monta. 

\- ¿Qué me he perdido? 

\- Es su hermano.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Es lo que está comentando el ejecutivo agresivo. Ella es la tía que tú decías, la que se supone que estaba muerta. Han enviado a gente pero no han podido dar con ella, no obstante, parece que entre los escombros podría haber supervivientes.

\- ¿Y a qué esperan para mandar ayuda?

\- Calla y mira.

El pelirrojo se levanta, da un puñetazo en la pared y sale al exterior como un torbellino.

\- Vamos. Ayúdame, Alice.

\- Eres un idiota irresponsable. 

\- Y tú eres una mujer insoportable.

\- Le dijo al sartén al cazo.

Pero lo ayudo igualmente, nos dirigimos cojeando a la salida, para encontrar a Seven en el suelo.

Es el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Para qué has venido? 

Vanderwood se separa de mí y saca una pistola de alguna parte. 

Espera... ¿qué?

\- Para acabar con esto.

Mi mirada parece seguir un partido de tenis invisible entre ambos, me pongo en guardia. Está herido, será fácil placarlo si intenta cualquier cosa.

Su subordinado se ríe lo que no deja de sorprenderme dado que lo están apuntando con un arma. 

Y luego los locos eran los de Mint Eye.

\- Lo sabías desde el principio, ¿no? 

\- Si tu historia y la de tu hermano salen a la luz la agencia no podrá soportar tal golpe, sabes que una de mis responsabilidades es cortar de raíz cualquier posible incidencia de ese tipo en mi equipo.

Lo apunta con el arma, pero no dispara.

Seven ni siquiera lo mira.

Oigo como martillea el arma, doy un paso hacia delante.

Me mira serio, sin remordimiento alguno.

\- ¿A qué esperas, Mary Vanderwood?

La intervención de Seven rompe el contacto, ambos lo miramos pero sólo Vanderwood habla.

\- A que espabiles, pedazo de gilipollas. 

Oh vaya. 

\- Deja de hacerte la víctima. Te acaban de decir que hay posibilidades de que esté vivo, ¿qué haces aquí tirado como un tiesto?

\- Esperar a que cumplas con tu cometido.

\- Mira, durante dos años, dos puñeteros años, he tenido que estar aguantando tus tonterías mientras tú hacías amigos, organizabas fiestas y perdías el tiempo con inventos estúpidos. ¡Has estado haciendo el tonto, procrastinando y dejando la casa hecha una mierda y no te ha importado ni te has sentido culpable! ¡Durante dos putos años! ¿Te acuerdas cuando hackeaste a tu propia agencia para retrasar la fecha de entrega de uno de tus encargos? ¿Cuándo te escapaste dejando un muñeco hiperrealista y fui yo quien lo encontré? ¡No me jodas! Deja de hacerte la víctima y revolcarte en la autocompasión y dame un respiro ¡Yo soy la víctima de todo esto!

Me tira la pistola y se acerca a Seven, lo coge del pelo obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Le quito las balas al arma y la tiro al suelo. La escena me encoge el corazón, pero no puedo intervenir, es algo entre ellos.

\- ¿De verdad que vas a permitir que todo esto acabe así?

Lo suelta para dejarse caer en el suelo. Se echa las manos a la cabeza.

El silencio de Seven empieza a preocuparme.

\- Eres imposible, en serio ¡Qué frustrante, joder!

Esto último lo ha dicho gritando tan alto que el susurro de su compañero casi pasa desapercibido.

\- Voy a ir. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

\- Voy a ir a salvarlo.

Antes de levantarse, Vanderwood le revuelve el pelo.

\- Buen chico.

Seven echa a correr sin despedirse, Vanderwood le grita una última vez.

\- Coge el coche, idiota ¿A dónde te crees que vas corriendo?

En ese momento echo a andar, unos primeros pasos trémulos que se van acelerando.

Un pie delante del otro, y delante de otro, y delante de otro.

Hacia esa mirada que me busca, que destila orgullo y una pizca de alivio.

Hacia ese hombre, que apenas hace unos días se coló en mi casa y me acompañó en mi secuestro.

Construyó una barricada entre sus brazos y alivió mis heridas con sus intentos de broma.

Sigue apegado a esa chaqueta de leopardo, pero no todo puede ser perfecto, ¿no?

Me arrodillo junto a él, pero dada mi carrera anterior no puedo frenar a tiempo, por lo que me lo llevo por delante. 

Tumbados entre la hierba, con las estrellas como testigo. 

Mi cuerpo sobre él, impidiendo que pueda moverse, intentando no agravar la herida de la pierna.

\- ¡Cuidado! Vaya enfermera estás hecha...

Una mueca de dolor, pero yo tengo el alivio perfecto con el que interrumpirlo.

Me apoyo sobre los codos y lo beso en los labios. 

Cuando me separo de él, tiene los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¿En serio? Entre el actor guaperas, el ejecutivo rico, el chiquito dulce... ¿yo?

\- Tú. - le sonrío y vuelvo a inclinarme. - Tú siempre serás el mejor de todos. 

Me para con un dedo sobre mis labios. 

\- ¿Eres consciente de que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto y que luego va a haber que dar muchas explicaciones, no?

\- Me da igual.

Me retira el pelo hacia atrás, me acaricia la mejilla. 

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, claro.

Está intentando disimular una sonrisilla, pero no puede controlar el brillo que ilumina sus ojos. 

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Digamos que ya encontraremos el momento, el lugar, y el modo.

Es él quien me atrae a su boca, en un beso más largo y urgente.

Sabe a atrevimiento, a planes.

Definitivamente, una promesa de futuro.


	12. Epílogo. Él

Las cosas a partir de ese momento no fueron fáciles. 

Alice tuvo que dar toda una serie de explicaciones a su equipo, y, por supuesto, a sus superiores. Sus acciones no podían ser sancionadas dado que había sido sorprendida por los acontecimientos, y el hecho de cortar el contacto vino de la mano de Mint Eye, no de la suya propia. No quiso aparecer en ninguna entrevista, por lo que quedó como una simple colaboradora, según las declaraciones del señor Han.

Yo no estuve muy de acuerdo, en fin, se le podría haber pixelado la cara o algo por el estilo. 

Seguirá en el cuerpo, aunque no formará parte de la acción, propiamente dicha. Quiere crear su propio programa para ayudar a jóvenes en riesgo de exclusión  o con problemas de drogodependencia. Se va a convertir en una chica de oficina y consultas. 

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

El agente 707 ha abandonado la agencia. Después de nuestra intensa charla, llegó a las ruinas del complejo, ayudando a los equipos de búsqueda. Encontraron a su hermano vivo, aunque con unas quemaduras bastante graves que lo llevaron a estar ingresado durante un tiempo. Ahora mismo está en tratamiento psicológico y de desintoxicación (¡Sorpresa! el líquido azul ese tenía altas dosis de alucinógenos). 707 se va volcado en el cuidado de su hermano y el ejecutivo agresivo le ha ofrecido un puesto como parte de su equipo de inteligencia.

¿Y en cuanto a mí? Estoy bien.

Más o menos.

El disparo me ha machacado un poco la rodilla, lo que es una estupenda excusa para presentar mi renuncia en la agencia y recuperar mi vida. 

Lo estoy pensando, todavía no es algo definitivo. 

Aunque ver a Alice desnudarse para meterse conmigo en la ducha ayuda bastante a inclinar un lado de la balanza. 

\- Hola, enfermo convaleciente.

\- Hola, futura salvadora de jóvenes indefensos.

\- Todavía no me he convertido en una superheroína, Vandy.

\- Siempre serás mi Mujer Maravilla. 

La beso porque puedo y quiero, y ella me corresponde sin dudar.

El agua entibia nuestra piel en este abrazo enmarcado por cristales y baldosas frías.

Lo sé, porque me empuja contra la pared del baño y rozo con la espalda desnuda su superficie.

Le doy la vuelta, y ella deja escapar un siseo al sentir el frío.

Pero voy a compensarla con mis caricias. Despacio, desde sus labios de sirena, sus hombros, la huella de sus clavículas y más abajo. Deteniéndome en sus pechos hasta hacerla suspirar y pegarse contra mí, y más abajo, hasta derretirla y alzarla por las caderas, para sentir sus piernas en torno a las mías.

¿Reposo? Sí, claro, para lo que interesa. 

Pero aunque tengo que aguantar un poco de dolor después abrazarla por las noches es como un bálsamo para mí.

Porque ya no estamos encerrados en una casa de locos sólo teniéndonos el uno al otro.

Ya no hay silencios entre ambos ni palabras fugitivas en pos de nuestro futuros. 

Sólo nosotros.

Nosotros contra el mundo.


End file.
